The invention relates to a hoisting device comprising a trolley travelling along a support structure, and a hoisting member to be lowered and lifted therefrom by means of hoisting ropes, as well as a current supply cable between the trolley and the hoisting member.
In prior art, energy transfer has been solved by drum-reeling chains or ladder-type collapsible structures. Twist spiral structures are also known wherein the twists of the spiral are stacked on top of one another, in to the shape of a tubular cylinder, like those of a screw thread. When the hoisting device is used for instance as a pick-up robot embodiment in an automatic warehouse, the known current supply cable structures have caused vibration of the hoisting member, which, in this use in particular where moving takes place in accurately and narrowly dimensioned aisle passages, is undesired. Further, in an upper position of the hoisting member, the drum-reeling and collapsible or superimposable structures require a considerable amount of space above the hoisting member.